


Some Things Just Aren't Meant To Be, No Matter How Much It Hurts.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: And Peggy is left behind, Angst, F/F, In which Angie becomes a Broadway star, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Just Aren't Meant To Be, No Matter How Much It Hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Peggy still looks out for Angie even after Angie's made it in show biz” (exerciseindisguise)

"English!" Angie practically screamed as she rushed up to the Englishwoman who was just opening the door to her apartment.

Peggy turned around with a confused frown on her face as she turned to see an excited young woman. Before she spoke, Peggy opened the door and allowed Angie to go inside before following.

Angie was already making herself comfortable on the bed by the time Peggy had closed the door.

"Guess what!"

"What?" Peggy asked, fighting the smile off her face at how eager her friend was about the important news.

"I got the part! I got the part!" Angie squealed as she stood up, grabbing the Agent’s hands and jumping around.

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh at how happy the girl was. The prospect of no more waitressing, no more groping customers, and no more crappy tips must have been very appealing.

"Oh my god, that is so amazing Angie. I knew you could do it. When do you start?" Peggy asked.

"Next week. I’m gonna be so busy, so I might not be able to see you much until the play is over," Angie explained before letting go of Peggy’s hands and sitting back on the bed.

"I’ll come and watch you of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world," Peggy smiled softly.

"You better. I’m holdin’ it to ya, English," The former waitress playfully narrowed her gaze.

-

Like the good friend she was, Peggy attended the opening night for Angie’s play, and sat right up the front. When Angie entered stage right, Peggy smiled brightly. Both women found each other and smiled, Angie quickly slipping into character before stopping and projecting her voice for her first line.

Peggy was so proud of Angie for how well she mastered the role. She was an exceptionally good actress and performer. At the end, the Englishwoman found that she had tears in her eyes. The play itself was a drama, and the fact that Angie was so talented overwhelmed her. She quickly wiped her eyes before making her way backstage so that she could give Angie a bouquet of flowers.

She found the dressing room and knocked before entering. She spotted Angie sitting in front of the vanity, pulling the pins from her hair and removing the makeup. She saw her friend in the reflection and grinned before turning around.

"English! How’d you like the play? Pretty good, huh?" The actress smiled before facing the mirror again and wiping off the rest of her makeup.

"I loved it. You were absolutely wonderful, Angie. I’m so proud of you. You could be extremely successful, you know," Peggy said as she approached the back of Angie’s chair, "And these are for you for a great opening night."

Peggy presented the bouquet to her friend who gasped.

"Oh, Peg, they’re beautiful. Thank you so much!" Angie cried before jumping up and pulling Peggy in for a tight hug.

"I guess you could say that I’m you’re number one fan," Peggy grinned and kissed Angie’s cheek, "Come on, hurry up and change so we can go home."

-

It had been four weeks since Peggy had last seen the energetic actress for more than a few seconds in passing. It was strange because the Agent never thought she’d become so attached to someone else so easily as she had with Angie. She found that she missed Angie’s bright smile in the morning at breakfast; she missed seeing the young woman at the Automat, serving her rhubarb pie and tea (in fact, because Angie no longer worked there, Peggy hadn’t stepped foot in the establishment since she quit); she missed having her late-night visitor before she left to follow a lead.

Without Angie so constantly in her life, her days became dull and almost lifeless. Sure, trying to clear Stark’s name often put her in dangerous and hardly dull situations, eventually the adrenaline would wear off and then she would be left feeling like an empty shell. Peggy didn’t realise how much her life lived for the rambunctious girl.

Peggy had experienced this feeling before, it was exactly like what she felt when she had lost Steve.

-

When Angie’s play finished, the rising star was quickly snatched up by an agent who introduced her to the lifestyle of a star. She performed in a few more plays over the course of the next year, resulting in less time for Peggy to see her, before she moved on to bigger and better things. Angie was now performing on Broadway, and she was becoming a highly demanded actress.

Of course, Peggy was proud of her, incredibly so. But … Eventually Angie moved out of the Griffith Hotel into her own apartment closer to work. Now, Peggy was lucky if she even got a glimpse of the actress. Peggy attended every opening night that Angie had, but since the young woman was a star now, security for backstage was tight. The Agent would sneak in before Angie got back and place the same type of bouquet that she had given Angie on her very first opening night, a little hand-written card nestled between the flowers.

Sure, Peggy was a strong, independent woman with dignity and integrity, but when she was alone in her room, stripped of all titles and honorifics, she would allow herself a moment of weakness. She knew that loving someone could hurt, but she never expected to fall for the actress. And when she figured it out, Peggy knew that loving Angie would hurt. With every bouquet she sent, came another unanswered greeting. 

-

Mr. Jarvis never once complained or rebutted when Peggy would ask him to check up on Angie while she was busy at the SSR office during the day. He must have known how Angie’s absence was affecting her, and readily agreed, coming back with a detailed report.

Peggy was grateful that he did his job well and didn’t ask questions. She made sure that Angie was being treated properly, that she wasn't being taken advantage of, that she was steering clear of anything that could be detrimental to her health. Even if Peggy couldn’t be there, she would always be watching over Angie.

The Englishwoman soon gave up hope of getting a reply for her messages to Angie, figuring that the young woman was too busy to read them, let alone reply to them. Peggy didn’t mind as much as she should have, knowing that Angie was a star now. Stars didn’t have time for old friends.

-

The Stark ordeal had long since been resolved, Peggy managing to clear Howard’s name from the shadows. Much like with her whole life, she didn’t get any credit for the investigation. And for once, she didn’t care. She no longer had a distraction from her inner turmoil. Everywhere she looked, Peggy saw billboards and signs plastered with Angie’s face.

It was like someone had stabbed her and was twisting the knife. She knew what it was like to be stabbed, and found that the emotional pain far outweighed the physical.

But, Peggy was far too passionate about Angie to stop the torture she put herself through. She continued to leave bouquets on Angie’s vanity, still writing messages and no longer expecting a reply.

Days blurred together into weeks, and weeks into months. It was strange that she hadn’t talked to Angie in over two years. Not even Steve’s death had affected her this much, because she knew that he wasn’t coming back. But with Angie … She had hope, and hope was so easy to crush. The only thing keeping Peggy going was that hope; the hope that one day Angie would come home to the Griffith and fall into her arms.

Peggy hardly spoke and didn’t sleep much anymore, not when her dreams taunted her with images of a happy life with her beloved.

-

When the SSR got an assignment concerning terrorist threats targeting major industries including factories and business districts, Peggy immediately thought of Angie’s safety on Broadway. There was no way that Broadway wouldn’t be targeted. The next message with set of flowers that Peggy left for the actress warned the woman of the threat, pleading her to be careful.

Even though she no longer was working for Stark, Peggy and Jarvis had struck up a lovely friendship. She still asked him to keep an eye out on Angie, and stressed the importance of protecting her if the terrorists decided to attack.

Peggy no longer slept, her mind worrying constantly over the woman she loved.

-

During the assignment, Peggy was once again relegated to the task of making tea for the boys. It was almost like when she was trying to clear Stark’s name again, going behind the SSR’s back to get to the bottom of the issue, always one step ahead.

What she wasn’t expecting was a visitor at work. Jarvis knew not to contact her at work, so who could it have been? One of the women operating the telephone lines announced that it was important and that she was to come up immediately.

When the elevator doors opened Peggy’s eyes widened at the sight of her visitor. The air rushed out of her lungs at the sight of Angie Martinelli.

"Long time no see, English," The mature looking woman smiled easily and winked.

Peggy stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence, as if she had forgotten how to speak over time. She could hardly believe her eyes.

"Are ya just gonna keep gawking or are ya gonna get over here and hug me?"

Peggy practically fell into her arms, much like she imagined Angie would in her dreams. Maybe it didn’t matter if Angie knew that she loved her, as long as she was back in Peggy’s life. But in those arms, everything felt right in the world.


End file.
